Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Jamber111
Summary: Through ups, downs, and changes in their young lives, they wouldn't change a thing. Dedicated to Jamber4LIFE for continued support through everything! ONE-SHOT! Read and Review! (:


_**Hey! I AM SO SORRY! I haven't posted in sooooo long! My computer has been broken, (this was from my friends) This is dedicated to **__**Jamber4LIFE, for continued support, and being a wonderful friend (: ONE-SHOT!**_

Jerome's eyes widened and his heart begun to race, as he processed the words his girlfriend spoke. She was pregnant with his child, at the age of only 17. Quickly, and gently, he pulled her into a heart softening hug.

He made sure to be careful, because right she felt very breakable. "I love you, Amber." The words were very touching to her. Smiling thoughtfully into his chest, she replied, "That means so much. I love you too."

They remained there for what felt like hours, before Trudy finally called them to the table for supper. It was everyone's favorite, spaghetti. Although, this time was different than it usually was.

Midway through eating, Amber's face paled, and she took off in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Jerome quickly followed in tow, leaving everyone else with confused and questioning stares.

When Jerome arrived at the closed door, he could hear what seemed to be Amber throwing up. "Babe, are you okay in there?" he wondered, and she groaned in response.

"Does it sound like I'm okay? Plus, you're the one who did this to me in the first place!" Amber growled, stepping outside. She quickly wiped away trailing tear, and before he knew it, she was in his arms.

He began whispering sweet things in her ear, which earned a giggle or two. "You always know how to make me feel better." She sighed, inhaling his scent. He always smelled like Abercrombie and Fitch, and it captivated her.

"Do you think we should tell them now?" Jerome wondered, and Amber nodded. They quickly made their way to the dining room.

After they told them, they all were pretty cool with it, even Trudy, who recently became the full time caretaker, since Victor had passed away. They said that she could, in fact stay at Anubis, and could continue her education.

Later that night, Amber couldn't sleep. She thought about everything that would happen in the future. She wasn't even sure she wanted to keep the baby yet. She knew she wasn't having an abortion. That was out of the question.

Amber figured that that was something she needed to talk to Jerome about.

The next morning, Amber awoke, before quickly running to the bathroom, to of course throw up whatever was left in her stomach from yesterday. It was only 6:00 in the morning, and she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep, so she quietly made her way downstairs.

As it was a Saturday, she knew no one would be awake, so she tip-toed into the living room, and plopped down on the couch. Only seconds later, she heard someone walking behind her.

She turned around, only to find Jerome towering over her. "Whoa," she breathed, and gave a small smile, "Why are you up?"

"I was coming to get a drink of water; the real question is why are you up?" He whispered.

"I got sick, and couldn't go back to sleep." She answered, and he got a concerned look on his face, "I'm okay though, I'm practically used to it, and it's only happened twice."

That made him relax a bit, and he took the spot next to her. "So, I have a few questions that were not asked yet." She started, and he nodded, "It's about the baby."

"Okay, shoot away." He smiled swiftly.

"Well, I really wanted to know if we're going to keep it or not." She sighed. The question hit him hard; he hadn't even begun to think about that yet.

"Whatever you want, I will support. But, I kind of think we should keep it." Jerome shrugged, and Amber got an amused smile.

"I was hoping you would say that, plus we have 9 months to decide. But, I'm pretty sure that my decision is going to stand." He nodded, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you more." Amber whispered, and she connected their lips again.

"Amber Millington!" the nurse called out in the waiting room. A 6 month pregnant Amber pulled Jerome toward their designated room.

They came to find out the sex of their baby. They had tried to find out when she was 5 months, but they couldn't get a clear image. Hopefully, today would be different.

"Okay Ms. Millington, lie down on the bed please." She instructed, and Amber obeyed. She lifted up her shirt, and the nurse began to spread the heated gel on her rounded stomach.

"Do you want to know the gender?" she wondered, and they nodded. The nurse smiled, before responding, "Looks like your having a little boy! Congratulations!"

They both began to smile widely, and the nurse handed them their pictures, them they left.

"So," Jerome said after a while, "A little boy. What are we going to name him?"

"I like the name Landon." Amber responded, taking his hand in hers, and intertwining their fingers.

"It could be Landon Blair. Because, I know you love both those names." Jerome added, and she smiled.

"That's adorable!" Amber squealed, "Oh, you know how normal teenage parents use both their last names for their baby?" he nodded.

"Well, " She started, "I just want it to be Clarke." Jerome quickly snatched a kiss.

"Actually, about that, I wanted your last name to be Clarke too," He said, getting down on one knee, "I talked to our parents, and they said it was okay. So.. Amber Millington, will you marry me?"

She nodded, and he placed the ring on her slender finger. She let out a giggle, which was like music to Jerome's ears.

"I love you so much." She stated.  
"I love you more, Baby." He smiled down at her.

**Epilogue:**

After a beautiful wedding, with permission of their parents, they waited for the arrival of their son.

"Jerome," Amber said, coming into the room, "Its time."

He hurriedly grabbed the bags they packed weeks before they made their way to the hospital.

"How may I help you?" A short receptionist asked when they walked up.

"My wife is in labor." Jerome spoke, and she ran to get a wheelchair, and a room. Once settled, Amber realized they hadn't called anyone yet. Jerome got his phone, and dialed their parents, and Trudy.

They all were coming, once Trudy got all the students awake.

"Come on baby, one more push." Jerome whispered down to her. A shrill cry broke out in the room, as Landon Blair Clarke was brought into this world.

_Thanks so much for your support, and please give me feedback on what you thought! Love you all! –Carrie._


End file.
